


Welovesherlollies: Genes/Jeans

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: Welovesherlollies [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, and he's trying to woo her, he's trying to be practical, it's also his first time, molly laughs, sherlock isn't as amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”So.”</p>
<p>”Yes.”</p>
<p>”Aren’t you going to touch me?”</p>
<p>“In a minute.”</p>
<p>“Sherlock this was your idea.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welovesherlollies: Genes/Jeans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liathwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/gifts).



> A little something written for one of my favourite people.

”So.”

”Yes.”

”Aren’t you going to touch me?”

“In a minute.”

“Sherlock this was your idea.”

“I simply said that this was the next stepin our relationship, I wasn’t exactly counting on you ripping off my clothes.” Sherlock scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I did not _rip_ your clothes off, besides I didn’t quite believe that you were going to do anything more than simply stating the fact so I decided to take it into my own hands.” Molly replied with a huff.

“I had planned on wooing you before ending up here.” He said indignantly.

“Maybe you should go back to a time when that phrase was last used Sherlock” Molly said with a slight giggle in her voice.

Sherlock started pouting and Molly realised that if they were actually going to have sex, she’d better stop making jokes of his obvious attempts of – as he so elegantly put it – wooing her.

“Okay, if I may ask, how were you going to woo me?” She said giving the naked man next to her a soft smile.

He looked at her suspiciously before answering.

“I was going to ask if you were a DNA helicase because I would love to unzip your genes.” Sherlock stopped when Molly guffawed loudly.

“I’m so sorry” she said breathlessly.

“I just, I thought you said unzip my jeans.”

To Sherlock’s own surprise, and most likely Molly’s as well he let out a snort of laughter.

“To be fair I _did_ unzip your jeans” he said thoughtfully.

Molly laughed softly.

“Yes you did, and i’m quite hoping you intend to do something more about it.” She added with a crooked smile.

“Does this answer your question?” Sherlock asked as his finger started circling Molly’s clit.

“Oooh yeah” Molly sighed, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of Sherlock _finally_ touching her. Sure it wasn’t enough and she wanted more, but it would do for now, he was after all making sure she was thoroughly ready to take his simply marvellous cock.

Where her thoughts went, her hands went apparently.

Sherlock groaned as Molly slid her hand up and down his prick, spreading the pre-cum from the tip.

“I- Jeez Molly, if you don’t stop that i’m not sure how long this encounter is going to last.” Sherlock stuttered, clenching his jaw when Molly swirled a finger over the tip.

“Encounter, is that what you call this?” She smiled wickedly up at him.

“Could we just get on with this” Sherlock groaned as he flipped himself over so he was hovering above her.

“Very well” Molly answered with a soft smile.

Sherlock sank into her and his face turned almost blissfully blank; Molly ran a finger over his cheekbone before moving them around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

Molly shuddered when Sherlock moved his hand between their bodies and his finger connected with her clit again.

“Someone did some research” Molly moaned when Sherlock started thrusting harder against her writhing body.

Sherlock smirked when Molly gave sound to a loud string of curses as her climax shook her body.

The walls of her cunt clenching around his cock and her heady moans were enough to send Sherlock tumbling over the edge with her.

“So.”

“Yes.”

“When can we do that again?”

Molly giggled when Sherlock looked at her expectantly.

“We’ll have to wait a little bit Sherlock, but trust me; as soon as possible we are doing that again.” She said with a gleam in her eyes.

“Hmm I suppose we can discuss the next step in our relationship while we wait.” Sherlock said thoughtfully.

“And what is that?” Molly chuckled.

“Marriage.”

“Marriage?” Molly spluttered, “I thought it would be something like moving in together.”

“Oh, did I not mention?” Sherlock said as they heard a car door open and close and people coming up the stairs.

“They owe me a favour” Sherlock shrugged before pulling Molly up for a kiss before she could argue with him that it was too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or kudos if you so wish :3


End file.
